1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shift control method for a vehicle with a DCT, and, more particularly, to a shift control method when a driver releases an accelerator pedal while shifting to an upper gear with the accelerator pedal pressed down.
2. Description of Related Art
A DCT (Dual Clutch Transmission) is a device that uses a synchro-mesh type of shifting mechanism, which is used in the existing manual transmissions; receives power through different input shafts with two clutches; and automatically shifts.
A DCT has no specific part for absorbing a shock that may be generated in shifting, like the torque converter of the existing automatic transmissions; so it is required to prevent shock and vibration by more accurately controlling shifting for more detailed conditions in automatic shifting.
In tip-out due to a sudden release of an accelerator pedal during power-on up-shifting in which the driver shifts to an upper gear with an accelerator pedal pressed down, engine torque rapidly decreases due to sudden release of the accelerator pedal by the driver, so shock and vibration are generated unless appropriate shift control to account for the rapid torque change is performed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.